Where To Turn
by Fanpire109
Summary: what if Deb wouldn't have told dan that she was pregnant and Dan left her to be with Karen and Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I own nothing how sad is that

Story: Where to turn

Summary: what if Deb wouldn't have told dan that she was pregnant and

Dan left her to be with Karen and Lucas.

March 18

Tree hill general

Karen had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Afetr about ten

minutes of arguing They decided on the name Lucas Eugene Scott.

The baby was adorable he had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

Dan leanded over Karen's arm and placed a light kiss on his

15-minute-old son's forehead. lucas yawned and he feel asleep.

D:are we that boring as parents?

K:he's had a long day dan he's just tired. i'd like to see you do what

he did today and not be tired.

d:I've done that already Karen.

Just that May, royal, and Keith, his wife Anna, and their 2 year old daughter peyton walked in.

May: You were asleep after 2 minutes, Daniel

Karen: I'm so glad you guys came my parents are flying in tomorrow they couldn't get a flight today.

R: I beat your mother was screaming at who ever she was on the phone with her and may were talking about how they should bump somebody else off for them.

Dan: Hey Peyton what do you think of your new little cousin?

P: Cute baby

Karen: WOW, I didn't know she could talk that good yet. to Peyton guess

what Peyt. you get to have him to put make up on when you're older.

like I did to my little brother.

Dwain a minute none not even Peyton is putting make up on my son.

A: You know that Bridget and Lydia had their babies a couple months

ago. Lucas has him some girls to play with.

Keith: He's gonna be a chick magnet just like us when he gets older

Hun, Danny

D: tha's right and he can scare away the boys from Peyton

Keith: That sounds about right

The family talked and admired the new member of their family.

june 9

St. Anthony's Hospital

Deb had just given birth and right away she knew what her son's name

was going to be Nathan

Gabriel Lee. Unlike when Karen had Lucas the room wasn' full of people

gathered together having a family moment it was just Deb and Nathan.

September 26

a pediatreic's clinic between tree hill and Charleston.

Deb Lee was about to walk out her son had just had his first check up

and he was fine. she felt sorry for the people whose kids were sick

becuase if Nathan was sick she would be scared.

She saw dan scott pick a blonde baby up and try to calm him down you

could tell the poor baby didn't feel good.

Dan: Deb,hey what are you doing here?

Deb saw that the baby had DAn's gorgeous blue eyes she was glad that

Nathan didn't look like Dan. Lucas looked more liek Dan's mother.

Deb:My son had a check up, you?

Dan: my son has this virus. Karen's wiht the doctor rightnow getting

the precreptions filled out. it seems to be going around but Lucas isn't

contagious. How old is you son?

Deb: 3 months yours?

Dan: 6 months. um if you don't mind me asking whose the father or did

you just adopt him?

deb: no he's mine and the father is you.

How will Dan react to finding out he has another son.

let me know what you think of this story.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

NEMO123489


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier:I own nothing how sad is that?

story:where to turn?

"What" asked dan

Deb: i said that you're his father

Dan: Why didn't you tell me?

Deb:looking at Lucas extremely pissed you got that girl pregnant with

that

DAn:angryily don't talk about my son like that you have no proof that

he's mine he looks nothing like me or anyone in my family.

Deb: Lucas doesn't look like you or Karen

Dan: He loks like my mother and he has my eyes. yours has brown eyes

and noone in my family has brown eyes. unless you have proof i don't wan

tanything to do with either of you. Now if you excuse me i have to meet

my wife you just got the medicine for my sick SON.

Deb was sad she knew that DAn woudn't ahve sadi that if she wouldn't

have sadi what she said about Lucas and Karen and he was right Deb didn't

kow exactly who the father of her son was. she hoped it was Dam though.

LATER THAT DAY

SCOT RESIDENCE

Dan was in Lucas's room checking on Lucas. he seemed to be getting a

little bit better now that he had been givent the medicine his fever had

gone down.

He picked up Lucas and sat down in the rocking chair. He looked down at

the little boy and wonered what it would be like if he had Nathan too.

The truth wa he didn't want Nathan.ucas was only 6 months odl and he

didn't wan thim to have a little brother at least not yet. Hom and Karen

weren't ready for a baby. they weren't even ready for the one they had.

He kissed hos son's fevered temple and just wishe dthat he hadn't had

seen Deb at the doctor's office. he knew it wasn't Deb's fault but he

wasn't going to blame it on Lucas he hadn't chosen to get sick. He needed

someone to blame and the only person he could think of was Deb Lee. He

knew that from this day on he hated Deb Lee with a passion for lying to

him, hurting him,and making his life complicated. He looked down at

lucas and wished he could just switch places with him be a baby whose only

care roght now was that he didn't feel gooand that he need his mommy

and Daddy a lot rigth now.

I'M SORRY ABUT IT BEING SO SHORT BUT I'M REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW. IF YOU

GUYS WA TI COULD PRABABLY WRITE LIKE MAYBE A SHORT CHAPTER A DAY. I'LL

TRY/ IF NOT IT WILL PRABALY BE A BIGGER CHAPTER ONCE MAYBE EVERY 2 OR 3

WEEKS BECAUSE I AHVE OTHER STORIES THAT I AHVE TO WRITE LET ME KNOW AND

KNOW THAT SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS.

NEMO123489


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcmaier: I own nothing  
story: Where to turn?

okay so I"m finally trying to stop being lazy and start updating. Oh  
and Suport the Saints they better win b/c we as in the people that live  
in Louisiana breally want that. O hno disrespect ot anyone rotting for  
Chcago but as a Louisianian I hope the saints kick some bear butt.

okay I  
ll stop going on about the saitns and uipdate the story

Dan was awaken by the crying of the sick little boy. Lucas had been  
getting better but he was still pretty sick.

Hey buddy how's my baby boy feeling today? Any better? Dan cooed to the  
tiny boy.

Dan's reply was a pain-filled cry and a couple of hacking coughs.

Dan gave the baby his medicine,turned on the humitafyer,and sat down in  
the rocking chair by the crib. He watched as the baby's eyelids gently  
closed adn he heard the evne breathign or snores b/c the Lucas's nose  
was so stoffued up so it sounded more like a snore. he rocked the baby  
until he wass sure if he moved his son would remane sleeping peacefully.   
he carefully got up,walked ove rto the bed,and gently laid Lucas in his  
crib. He lightly kissed Lucas's fevered temple adn whispered " Get some  
rest budy. Maybe once you get better your mommy won't worry about every  
little thing.

Dan quietly left his son's room and saw Karen sitting on the couch.

"Is he feeling any better"? Karen asked worriedly

" Aguess he's a sleep his fever seems to have gone down so hopefully"  
Dan said

" Are Keith and Anna still coming I talked th Anna earlier and they  
thought Peyotn might be getting sick" Karen asked

"Yeah for a little while she was just a little over heated we're just  
gonna watch a couple movies we aren't gonna have as usual but we don't  
wanna skipm a saturday b/c we might stop them. Is that okay?" Asked Dan

"Yeah I kow :I was gonna be a little disappointed if they didn't come  
over. We should watch a movie Peyotn would like since she can't play  
with Lucas."

"Karen how does she play with Lucas he's a 6 month old adn she's nearly  
3. He can't even support his own head and back. The only thing he can  
play is peek-a-boo which he barely can."

"She goes in there and like acts out plays with her dolls or draws a  
story adn stuff she's really good at drawing already." Karen said

"okay well she can play in the extra room or we can get a movie she'll  
like. WE mgith even ahve to bring Lucas in here if he gets restless  
like he did last night."

"Yeah you're right Dan they'll be here soon order the pizza"

2 hours later

Dan,Karen,KEith,adn Anna sitting on the couch were watching "The lion  
King" Peyton was laying on the floor totally in grossed int he movie. 

All the grown ups jumped when a horse cry came from the baby monitor

"I got him" said Karen getting up

She came back with her child wrapped tightly in a blue blanket with a  
cold wash cloth on his forehead.

"Anna hold him for a second while I get his antibiotic" Karen said  
handing her son over to his nanny

"Sure" she said taking the baby

"Hey sweetie are you feeling any better Baby boy?" Anna asked the  
little baby

all she got in reply was a yawn

Just then the door bell rang

"I got it" Dan said getting up

To Dan's Horror standing at the door as none other than Deb Lee

Waht's going to happen now?

To telly uo the truth I'm not so sure myself we'll both find out next  
time I update I"ll try to update this one adn my other sories more. oh  
adn don't forget syupport the Saints let me konw if you are extremely  
awesome by liking the Saints or just plain aweosme by reading this story

PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


End file.
